1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pick-up truck accessories. More specifically it relates to collapsible canopy roofs for pick-up trucks.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, numerous collapsible canopy roofs have been developed for installation upon pick-up trucks, each being designed with certain specific advantages over other designs of such roofs, some being tall, others being low as well as other distinctive features. However, all of them have the same disadvantages of requiring at least two or three persons for being erected on the vehicle or else being dismantled therefrom, as well as taking considerable time to do. This is of course objectionable, as sometimes it is a problem to gather up two or three extra persons nearby, such as at a camping ground, so as to help erect or dismantle it.